The Inevitable
by Tainted-Dreamz
Summary: After so many things have changed since Momo and Jr.'s split at Second Miltia, she's longing to see him again. With conflicting thoughts about Sakura's relationship with Jr., and Albedo taking control of her body, Momo's in for a quite a ride. Momo x Jr.
1. Momo

Disclaimer- I WISH I owned Xenosaga, but sadly :'( I don't.

This is my version of **Xenosaga Episode II Jenseits von Gut und Bose (Beyond Good and Evil)**

Okay, I redid some parts on this chapter, so I hope you like Michelle Branch!! This song is called "Where Are You Now?"

Alright! My second fic!!! Please review me!!! As in my other fics, I don't mind criticism; just don't make it hateful, please! ^_~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The Inevitable

__

Maybe I'd be better on my own   
No one ever seems to understand me   
It's easier for me to be alone   
But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty   
I've been all over the world   
I've seen a million different places   
But through the crowds and all the faces   
I'm still out there looking for you 

****

Her eyes were blank, as she continued to aimlessly look up into nothing. Blue tints and yellow rays of light soared throughout her thin body as the Y-data was slowly collected. Her strawberry blonde hair lay in short wisps hardly reaching her shoulders, and her hat (A/N alright, I'm not a genius here, and I don't remember what those things are called ^-^; so if someone knows, tell me kay?) rested lightly on her head. Her attire had somewhat changed, and she was maturing, though her personality was still the same. It was exhausting, but there was one thing that kept her mind off it: Jr.

__

Oh,   
Where are you now?   
I'm trying to get by   
With never knowing at all   
What is the chance   
Of finding you out there   
Or do I have to wait forever   


She wondered how he was doing, and where he was. She missed him terribly, an empty spot in her heart, after they had spilt up in Second Miltia. A lot had changed since then. Although Mary had come along with her, it was only to help collect the Y-data. She had heard, that Shion had stumbled across her brother, Jin, and that Captain Matthews and his crew was doing okay. Not much had been said about Jr. at all. 

__

I write about the things I'll never know   
And I can't find a moment to slow down   
Makes me think I'll never have the chance   
To figure out, to figure out   
What it's all about (what it's all about)   
So tell me (tell me)   
What it's all about 

Cause   
Where are you now?   
I'm trying to get by   
With never knowing at all   
What is the chance   
Of finding you out there   
Or do I have to wait forever 

She had a connection to him, in a way, for she could sense if something was out of the ordinary, if something was wrong, and it had just happened now. They had finished transferring the Y-data, and Momo saw him, for the first time, in what seemed like ages. He was in some capsule devise, and then she saw him, his anger feeding into a red blazing, fire-like light, and a glimpse of Albedo. 

She murmured his name, still staring into nothing, then found blackness, as she passed out, once the beams of light fell away from beneath her. 

A light 'thump' hit against the floor. Juli Mizarahi stood up immediately; gasping at the sight of her daughter sprawled on the floor. "What's wrong with her?" she snapped at Mary, who was still gaping at the Momo. 

"She seems to have passed out from over working…it's nothing serious!" she replied, accent and all.

"Oh, of course," Lifting her body, she took Momo to a bedroom. Mary silently followed. "Mary," she commanded, but her voice went to a low whisper "watch over her." The blonde nodded, and Juli walked out, leaving the two in complete tranquility. 

__

Where are you now?   
I'm trying to get by   
With never ever knowing at all   
And I still don't know 

Mary watched as she walked away, the heels of her shoes growing fainter and fainter. Finally, she sighed, her body relaxed into a droop. In her mind, the scene replayed over and over again, then she noted something; Momo had mumbled something before helplessly fainting to the ground. Trying to solve the puzzle of what she had said, she instead, remembered Momo's mouth shaping into the same way when she said one word: Jr. Mary smiled understandingly, and wondered to herself, "Junior, Junior, where are you when we need you most?"

__

Where are you now?   
I'm trying to get by   
With never ever knowing at all   
What is the chance?   
Of finding you out there   
Or do I have to wait 

Or do I have to wait  
Or I have to wait forever 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright!! The first chapter is done!!! Hopefully…

Okays!!1 Please review; you'll make my day!! ^. ~ OH, and any suggestions on pairings…besides Momo and Jr. they're already decided…but I'm gonna need some for the rest of this fic!! Teehee!!!


	2. Rubedo

Chapter 2!!! And, thankies to ALL who reviewed me!!! You peeps are so kind!!!

Teehee! You COULD call this a songfic, if you wanted, but anyway, just to warn you, I will be putting other songs in here too, so if you don't like those types of fics, I suggest you not to read this fic. Erm, I MIGHT have a song for each chapter, not sure yet though…Okay!!! I'll also make sure I keep up with grammar, so if you see a mistake, sorry!!! Yes, another Michelle Branch song (I'm a big fan a Michelle Branch, so shoot me ^.~)!!! I'm shutting up now to let you read!!! ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The Inevitable: Chapter 2 Rubedo

"Bleh," Jr. sighed, letting his head droop onto the desk he was sitting at. Abruptly, he scooted himself away form the wooden furniture, and propped his feet up, lying back comfortably on a

midnight black rolling chair. Soon bored, and about to fall into a heavy sleep, he rolled around, faced the stars, and every now and then, would look to his left. It was a recent picture of the whole group, with Shion, Ziggy, Allen, chaos, KOS-MOS, Momo, and him, right before they separated in Second Miltia. His glance, although, fell onto one person, standing beside him, clinging to his arm tightly. A dream-like stare washed over his face as memories took hold of him.

*_Flashback*_

He finally had time to himself, and so he briskly walked, hoping to find Momo somewhere, to at least spend time with her, even for a few minutes, before they landed on Second Miltia. Breathing heavily, after decided to run, he found her at the Park, watching the stars all alone. "Hey," he watched as she turned around, her sweet face was watching his in question. "Is anything wrong, Jr.?" 

"Nah," he shook his head in reply, but in his mind his thoughts were screaming _"Yes, there's something wrong!!! You can't go!!! Don't leave me, after all we've been through, WHY does this have to happen?"_

__

If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see

  
Hesitantly looking at her, he paced around and walked over to another spot to think. He was fidgeting uncomfortably, and mumbled softly," I'm gonna miss you."

Momo cocked her head slightly, and a frown appeared. She moved over, next to him, and took his hands. "I'm gonna miss you too,"

__

And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  


His gaze fell back to her, and he studied her eyes, they were slightly sad, but happy, she really looked happy to be with him. And it seemed she could just light up the room with her smile, which made him smile too, and with a satisfied look on her face, she continued to look at him, while he dropped his gaze.

__

If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
And trace the steps with my fingertips

"Momo, I…don't want you to leave…" he was blushing furiously, and kept a fixed gaze at the floor.

"Jr.," She lowered herself onto the floor, and looked up at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you'll always be with me, in here," she pointed to her mind, and then her heart.

He smiled, and helped her back up, closing the distance between, they both closed their eyes, as Jr. slipped his hands behind her back, his lips millimeters away from Momo's, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

__

  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you

Oh it's you

Oh it's you

"Momo and Jr. Please report to the bridge immediately. We have just arrived on Second Miltia. Jr. and Momo, Please report to the bridge immediately."

Jr. breathed a sigh of regret, as Momo backed away, seeing Jr.'s frustrated face. She smiled regrettably too, "I'm sorry Jr." 

"Nah, it's ok," he smiled forcefully, and shook his head, deciding to stare at the floor for a few seconds.

Momo turned to leave, but saw him staying motionless, looking at the floor, so she pranced up to him, and lifted her face to meet hers, while he watched questionably, she kissed his cheek, and walked out of the park, towards the bridge.

__

  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh, oh it's you  
Oh it's you

He stood there with a stunned look on his face, slightly touching his cheek, wondering whether this was all a dream, for he was really doubting if it was all real. Coming out of his daze, he pinched his arm. Sure enough, it was real.

"Little master, if you don't get up here this instant I swear…!" he chuckled softly at Mary's voice, not waiting to hear the rest, and raced towards the bridge.

*_End Flashback_*

His thoughtful expression evaporated as a familiar voice popped into his mind.

"Nice scene. Very sentimental," Gaignun was smirking to himself.

"Go back to work, Gaignun, _now_," Jr.'s fists and teeth were clenched tightly, while his face was flushed, partly by embarrassment and mostly by anger.

"Yes, okay, but just remember not to send me your private thoughts," pausing, Gaignun's smirk got bigger, "I don't want to see you 'getting it on' with the realian girl,"

"DAMNIT!!! GAIGNUN, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" Jr. raced out of the room as Gaignun chuckled.

Of course, once Jr. got there, all you could see were fists everywhere, but then, the result was usually the same, Jr. grasping at Gaignun's hold, hanging in the air, unfortunately stuck in a scrawny young teenage body, while Gaignun head-locked him.

The clicking of heals sounded as Shelley had just come in a few moments afterwards, and Gaignun released Jr. who fell to the ground, took a second to get back up, huffing with his face still flushed, and raced out of the room with his dark-reddish trench trailing behind. 

She arched her eyebrows, "Do I even want to know what that was about?"

"Ah, it was nothing much," he casually said, turning around after taking the data in Shelly's hands.

Turning to face the direction Jr. had just taken, "I'm _sure,_" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"So," he began, "what's this?" He lifted his head high enough for her to see him wait questionably studying her.

She turned to leave, walking slowly out of the room. Pausing, she turned slightly, but facing a wall, "You'll see." And with that, she went through the sliding doors as the melodic clicking of her heels sounded faintly until it was quiet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, okay!!! Now, press that little button thingy and review me!!! Teehee!!! Thankies again for all the peeps who reviewed!!!

****

Golden Shadow Fox- Thank you for reviewing me!!! You were the first!! Yay!!!! I'm glad you thought I could keep this fanfic going!!! By the way, I'll do the Kirschwasser/Albedo pairing!!! ^_~

Gimpage-Teehee!!! Don't worry, I'm continuing until the very end!!! Woohoo!!! You're the second one to review me!!! Yayness!!! Thanks for reviewing me, AND for the suggestions!!! 

Gippal-Yup!!! I'll try to make the chapters longer as I go, so they won't be too short!!! I'm definitely gonna put the Kirschwasser/Albedo pairing in there!! Thanks for reviewing me!!! You're the third!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!


	3. Escaping to the Stars

Wow!!! That was a LOOOONGGG wait for this chapter!!! ::watches as everyone falls over in amazement:: Don't stab me with your pencil eraser Golden Shadow Fox!!!! ::hides:: Thankies to ALL my reviewers!!! You peeps rock!!! Here's the chapter!!! BTW, I've decided to keep this as my version of Xenosaga Episode II even though it's come out in the Japanese version…oh wells!!! BTW, there's probably gonna be a lot of flashbacks in this fic, cause, well, ya know, oh whatever! I'm gonna stop blabbering now, and let you guys read!! .

Oh yeah!! This song is Heaven- remixed by Yanou & DJ Sammy

****

The Inevitable: Chapter 3 Escaping to the Stars

She collapsed onto the bed, and sighed. She had matured _quite_ a bit over the time spent here, especially after getting a new wardrobe and updating and checking up on her system. No longer did she wear the knee-high cream-colored boots, but now, she wore navy blue boots with white knee-high socks. She navy dress she wore was replaced with one looking similar, but now they were shorts. Her head was also covered in a beret.

Other than that, many tests had been taken on her for a while, like the incident a few days ago. She didn't quite enjoy being tested and updated; she knew it had to be done. That Y-Data was very important, and if it was in the wrong hands, like some of it was already from Albedo, she shivered from the thought, the world could be in some serious trouble, which was one reason why she needed to contact the gang soon.

No word from Shion, Jr., Chaos, even Ziggy for these past few months. Mary couldn't get in contact with them either, for either the phone would be busy, or they just weren't available. She knew life could be really busy, but this was something else.

Rolling over, Momo latched onto the bracelet _he_ gave her. The golden metallic bullet shone lightly in the darkened room. Almost reminiscing the time when Jr. gave her that bracelet for the twentieth time this week, her eyes glanced up at the window nearby. She had been tempted _many_ times to go for the window, and start a little search of her own, but the thought quickly swept out of her mind, as she thought of her mother and Mary.

So another night would pass by again, another eternity to wait through. Figuring that she'd get SOME form of letter, or contact with anyone, just anyone, she didn't care who, but SOMEONE, that hope started to die down with each passing day. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something, felt _wrong_, or weird.

It was an eerie feeling that maybe something was going to happen. This feeling had been creeping over her after the first week of staying here, and at first, she had simply brushed it off, but now, it had become deep, a feeling that now was etched into her without permission.

Glancing back up at the window, her face turned grim with determination. She knew she couldn't put this off anymore, and she didn't want to risk having anyone here hurt by following her, so she planned her escape. She knew this could be dangerous, but that was the risk she'd just have to take. Too bad she needed a weapon, and right now, she had none.

Taking a piece of paper from the chestnut colored desk, she quickly scribbled:

__

Mother & Mary,

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine, I'm just letting you know that I'll be back soon, hopefully. I've just got to take care of some "unfinished business" and I'll be safe. DON'T WORRY, I'll be FINE, although I know you'll both worry anyway._

_  
Love you both,_

MOMO

::knock, knock, knock::

Momo hurriedly folded the piece of paper and slid it under her pillow as Mary came in. "Time for dinner!" Mary exclaimed putting on a big goofy smile. "Okay!" Momo followed her happily as they marched up for dinner.

Dinner was delicious and Momo had really gotten closer, or at least broke the hard shell of distance between her and her mom. Although Juli would never show it, Momo already knew that she really did love her, and that was all she needed.

After dinner was over, Momo helped with the dishes, and climbed into the elevator. It dinged at the same usual place, and she walked to her door, when a door that she hadn't noticed before caught her eye.

She was allowed search some rooms, except the ones that were off-limits, so she looked around, and started forward to open the door. Turning it slowly, it creaked open. Obviously, the door hadn't been used in awhile.

Looking around, she flipped the light switch on, and saw many boxes. Although the room was old and some type of paint was falling off the metal walls, it was still quite lovely. The room was a peach color, and there were butterflies and sunflowers painted across as borders of the room. There was a gently air to this room, and she sat down and stared at the pastel hues of light colors. It was like a beautiful rainbow had been caught in this room.

Closing the door behind her, she peaked into a box nearby. It was a little girl, about her age, with dark brown hair, and forest green eyes. She was clothed in a beautiful white dress, and smiled happily. The girl looked exactly like Juli, and Momo began to wonder if this was her when she was young. Flipping through some more pictures, she began to see Juli in some of them. "_So it couldn't be Mother"_ Momo contemplated. It had to be…

"SAKURA!!!" Momo cried out loud accidentally.

"Yes, this is…Sakura," A voice said from behind her. Momo whirled around to see her mother's face express emotion, before it became blank again.

"I was looking for you in your room, and then I saw the door and knew you were there when I couldn't find you in your room," Juli explained. Both went quiet. "Time for bed then," Quickly changing the subject, Juli headed for the door, "and, you can keep that picture, if you want." With that, Juli was out in a flash.

Momo stared at the door, holding the picture of Sakura close to her. She looked back at the boxes, when something lying on the floor caught her eye. It was a bow and an arrow. A very high-tech version of a bow and arrow. Momo picked it up, grinning. Now she had her weapon!

Sneaking to the door, she opened it, looked around, and made a mad dash for her door, with her newly found weapon hiding behind her back. Looking at the clock in her room, there were 30 more minutes before the security lock-down. Promptly, she took the picture, paper, pen, a cure-all and some gold, before taking one more glance around her room.

"Let's see," she began. Taking the letter out from under her pillow, she glanced thoughtfully at the folded letter, and set it on her bed. Opening the window into the frigid night air, she climbed up, and then a thought struck her, _they hadn't completed extracting the Y-Data from her yet._ _"Oh well,"_ she thought, _"I'll just have to keep it safe myself, in the almost-the-safest-place-in-the-world"_ She smiled, and tapped the side of her head. Coming down carefully, she shut her window, and proceeded with caution around the side of the building. This place had many floors, which meant, if she fell off from this floor, she'd be dead meat.

The place was guarded on the outside of each floor too. Not to mention that there were at least four guards on each corner, where each staircase was located. There was no way she could get by undetected, and if she tried to fight them, she be sure to get ambushed by all the guards!

Her mind started racing. _"what to do, what to do…"_ It hit her! A guard was making his patrol around his part of the corner. Momo aimed at the guard's head, and _shhhhoooooooooouuupp_!!! He crumbled to the ground effortlessly.

Nearing him, she found a med kits and some money. Whispering, "I'm sorry" she went on. She never did like to kill anyone, but in this situation, she just had to, there was no other option. Over and over she did this. She gained a good amount of med kits and ether packs.

After 10 floors, she reached the 4th. Each time, the guards were getting harder and harder to surprise. Many times, she'd just be in a normal battle of three guards because they'd call for reinforcements, but she was doing well! She only had to use five med kits this whole time! She couldn't wait to tell Jr.!

**__**

**_Jr. _**That name made her work harder to get out of here. She jumped down the stairs, battle after battle, corner after corner, guard after guard, and now, she was almost done. It was the first level.

The _final_ level.

She was almost out of here! Her honey colored eyes glowed with excitement. She gave a small smile and walked triumphantly on. She finished off the three guards on each corner. Now, was the last one. She was expecting it to be a guard, just like the others, but to her surprise, and dismay, it was a Basilisk.

__

_"Piece of cake!"_ Momo thought to herself, and started shooting arrows at it. Unfortunately for her, the Basilisk wasn't any ordinary one, and had 1000 HP! She began shooting it with 134 HP damage, but it kept on boosting, leaving her 2000 amounts of HP to be drained to 1432, not to mention that it cast poison on her.

Momo was now taking hits badly after she had made the Basilisk's HP down quite a bit, and it was near death. Although she was healing herself with her healing powers, it kept wasting turns and she was growing weaker and weaker, while the Basilisk was showing its wrath to no mercy.

She _had_ to win, she just had to! Her HP was now down to 321, and instead of using that turn to heal, she took a chance and hit the Basilisk, causing it to die, but not right before the poison took effect again, draining her HP down to 259.

"Yay!" she whispered and cried out in relief, as she sank to the ground. Using a few ether packs, she cast Life Shot on herself, and felt the cool blue winds recover her body. She got up, stretched, and walked out.

She didn't recognize this place. Momo continued on anyhow, and stood for a minute to watch the stars in the sky.

__

Flashback

A knock was heard at Momo's door on the Durandal. "Yes?" Momo answered, looking up to the door. Jr. sauntered in, taking one of Momo's hands. "Hey, since tomorrow's the last day, uh, you know," Jr. scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as a slow blush started to form on his cheeks. "I, uh, wanted to show you something."

__

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

Smiling, Momo got up and followed Jr. as he dragged her outside of the ship. Once outside, he picked a spot on top of a hill, and beckoned her to sit down beside him. Pointing westward, he whispered, "There's gonna be a shooting star, I think that's supposed to come any minute,"

__

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Momo followed the place where he was pointing, and asked, "What's a 'shooting star'?"

"It's a star that flies across and when it does, you can make a wish on it," Smiling, she replied, "Will my wish come true?"

"Probably"

"Okay"

__

Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way

In a matter of seconds, a bright light traveled across, and Momo quickly closed her eyes and wished. "What did you wish for?" Jr. inquired. "I can't tell you, it's a secret." She put a finger to her lips and grinned. "Awwwww" Jr. put on a puppy-dog face while Momo started to giggle.

__

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Heaven

"You wanna hear a story?" Jr. began.

"Okay" Momo yawned and rested her head on Jr.'s shoulder.

__

Once open a time, there was a girl with chestnut brown hair, short and in bouncy curls at the ends. Her eyes were an emerald green, and she was always cheerful, and had a will to help others in need.

There was also a guy. He was very tall, had aquamarine colored eyes, handsome, strong, and had blonde hair, errr that kinda thing. The girl and the guy knew each other ever since they were kids in the orphanage. They had a group of friends, and the guy would be mean to them and bully them around, except for that one girl, but when it came to games and stuff, they wouldn't let him in their group.

The girl, of course, always wanted to let him in, but the others wouldn't have it. The girl still made friends with the guy, and they stuck by each other. Then one day, one by one, each kid was adopted. But when they became older, they met again in a fighting school.

Then, the guy did a lot of bad things he wished he didn't do, like trying to kill his friends, but he believed he was doing the right thing because he was protecting the person that took care of him in the orphanage, so he didn't know.

He killed a lot of people for her, and though his friends didn't want to hurt the person that also protected them too, they knew they had too, because she was bad. Later on, they defeated the person that was controlling the guy and the person that took care of them when they were young, and didn't blame the guy for not knowing.

But, the guy still felt guilty for what he did, so he tried to move away. The girl, however, still wanted him to stay, so she convinced him to, and he found out that she still cared about him, even though he tried to kill her, and made a lot of mistakes.

He didn't understand why, but he stayed. Eventually, the two fell in love, and the friends accepted him. The end.

Jr. looked at the sleeping form of Momo, and shook her gently, "Come on, it's not good to sleep here, you could get sick or something." Momo heard the whole story, and absolutely loved it, she was awake, but she couldn't get her eyes to open, and she was really tired.

__

_Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you _

Jr. sighed, but stared at Momo's sleeping form, thinking how she slept so innocently, and child-like. He kissed her forehead softly, and took her in his arms, as he carried her back to her room.

__

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, oh_

Momo could feel herself being picked-up, and she slightly blushed when Jr. kissed her forehead. Jr. took her to her room, pulled the blankets over her, and wished her goodnight.

__

Oh  
We're in heaven

__

End Flashback

She whispered out loud, "I wished that I'd be together with you somehow soon, and maybe forever." A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she slowly brushed it away. _"Rubedo"_ she mouthed.

Okays!!! I did make her mature…a lot, but I guess…I know I made MOMO a little OOC, but, heheh?? Now make me happy by clicking this button down there, and telling me what you thought of this chapter!!! Teehee!!! Also, a thank you to all the wonderful reviewers of this fic!!! You're what motivates authors wanna write more!!!!

****

Golden Shadow Fox- Okay, okay!!!! I updated!!! EEFS!! You're not gonna gut me with that pencil eraser…are you??? ::hides behind a desk:: heheh??? Anyhow, thankies for reviewing me!!! BTW, watch out for chapter 4!!!

Gippal-Don't worry!!! I plan on Gaignun being single in this fic!!! Anyhow, I glad you reviewed me!!! You peeps are soo kind!!! ::is happy:: Chapter 4 is coming up!!!

Kagome Goddess Of Light-Nuh UH!!!! Yours was better…I'm a newbie anyhow…teehee!!! Thankies for reviewing me!!! You're cool!!

Koyoko Mei-Teehee!! Thanks for the review and the compliment!!!

****

**Rathrahk: Rahkshi of Yaoi-Teehee!! Glad you liked the scene!!! BTW, I'm just gonna tell you that you won't be disappointed by the game's ending!! I sure wasn't!! Anyhow, don't worry!! You didn't make yourself look stupid!! Actually, I like the idea of KOS-MOS/chaos and Shion/Allen!!! Anyhow, Thankies for reviewing!!!**

**Hannah- Teehee!! Thanks for telling me what it was!! Thanks for reviewing me too! Yup, aren't MOMO and Jr. just great? .**


	4. Don't Leave Me, Ever

Okies, yes, I know you ALL hate me!!! OMG, now I REALLY, REALLY, want Xenosaga 2!!!! I'm gonna die!!!! ::falls over:: Anyway, I heard there was something about Rubedo knowing Sakura before MOMO, and made a promise to her to keep her unborn sister (MOMO) safe, and that he really loved her instead of MOMO and only loves MOMO because she is like Sakura!??!!? I REALLY hope this is just a rumor I heard…cause…WAHH!!!!!! Rubedo and MOMO BELONG together!!! ::sniffles:: Anyhow ::grins sheepishly:: Homework and exams are a pain!!! I did manage to have time to upload this chapter!!! I hope like it!! And a special thanks to my reviewers, where would I be without you guys?!?!!??!!? ::hugs all my reviewers and readers:: The song's by Michelle Branch, were you surprised? Lol! Anyhow, I've put the chorus a few more times than it really is in the song and the lyrics are mixed up for a reason, not that'd you really care…but just incase you're wondering what the heck is wrong with me in putting the wrong lyrics up, there's my explanation. Here's the story!!!

****

The Inevitable: Chapter 4 Don't Leave Me, Ever

_She's his yellow brick road   
Leading him on   
And letting him go as far   
as she lets him go   
Going down to nowhere _

He ran all the way to his room, slamming the door, his eyes flaming. He rested on the back of the door, closing his eyes remorsefully, and sliding down to the floor. He shook his head ruefully, and angrily muttered, "Stupid Gaignun!" punching the floor with an added note. Tipping his head back, he silently examined everything around the room, but his thoughts didn't comprehend the room, or anything on that ship, for that matter.

He got up slowly, his trench flapping behind soundlessly, and looked out the wall-sized mirror looking out into space. Sitting down with one leg perched on the windowpane, and the other falling lazily by its side, he leaned against the transparent glass. All his thoughts were scattered in different directions after that outburst, leaving him confused, angry, depressed, heck he couldn't even sort them all out, and it left him with a void.

_He wakes up to the sound   
So scared that she's leaving   
He wishes she were still   
asleep next to him   
Hoping she will change _

Thoughts were racing through his mind, and they rested on one thing, _Momo. _Sighing deeply, he continued to stare out the glass, wondering if she was thinking about him at all. It hurt him deeply to know she was gone from him, and it left a deep hollowness in him. He liked, no _loved_ her, and did so until it hurt so much he could hardly stand it. She definitely wasn't like the other girls, she was the only one who he would ever give any kind of that type of attention to.

Although he seemed to be really happy around everyone, alone, his smile would fade, and he'd become numb to the world, his only weakness being _her. _Alone, he felt immense pain, but around everyone else, he was cocky, full of life. _Happiness…what a lie_. He thought. He hadn't ever felt that way since she left. She was the only thing that could make him happy, and right now, he had never felt so alone.

_In my mind _   
_Everything we did was right   
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side   
How could I ever have been so blind?   
You give me something to sleep to   
at night_

He took a picture out of his trench pocket. There she was with him. Looking so cheerful and holding his hand, while he was smiling. Her cheeks were flushed from running around with him and she had a flower in her hair, where he had placed it. Jr. cracked a slight smile, he would never forget that moment. He flipped the picture. On the back, neat cursive writing filled the empty space. _"I'll always be with you Jr."_ He looked up at the stars, as a shooting star flew by. He smiled, and fell asleep, his head resting on the side of the large window, clutching the picture, this time with a genuine smile, while stars shone brightly in the night sky.

_You give me something to sleep to   
And all I know is   
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now_

She puts on her make-up   
The same way she did yesterday   
Hoping everything's the same   
But everything has changed

She really had absolutely NO idea of where she was going, it was dark, and all on top of that, right when her tears had started to fall, as if on cue, so had the rain. It was really a _great_ way to enjoy her freedom. Sighing, Momo started to pace the long journey not knowing where to go. Fingering the bracelet, she closed her eyes. _I can do it, I'm going to make it out of here; I'll do this for you, Rubedo_. And with that thought, she determinedly started to amble on. Decided to wing it, she kept on walking, down the darkened streets, with her head held high.

You give me something to sleep to   
And all I know is   
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now

Walking through the muddied pathways with the soft _pitter-patter _of water crystals falling down, she soon got delusional, but slowly kept on going. Endless streets that were identical to the others filled her vision. Each street had the same muddied, darkened, path that seemed to curve exactly like the others did. Momo started to wonder if she was walking in circles.

She looked around helplessly as her body began to weaken. It seemed like she had been walking for miles already. Looking far ahead, all she could see was endless miles of road. The silence was almost too unbearable, not to mention adding on the her confusion and loss of peace in her mind. Loss of sleep wasn't exactly a good thing if you don't regularly miss out on it. She was starting to wonder why it seemed like she just past this road a second ago, and turned around it a complete circle in despair.

Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now

Momo threw her hands down in a quick motion and made a soft cry of anguish. She landed on the ground with a soft thud, and sat there for a few seconds, pondering about what to do exactly. How could she possibly get _anywhere_ and help anyone when she was stuck _here_?

Knees buckling, she sat on the ground, hair drooping, and clothes wet and worn, while mud spots engulfed her outfit. "Ugh, I'm so pathetic!" Momo finally shouted into the depressed sky. How did she expect to get to Jr. when she couldn't even find her way out of here?!

Of course, she tried to think of how Jr. would handle this situation, but then it hit her, he probably wouldn't have this problem, and so she felt slightly dim-witted for thinking of that anyway. Since she was skipping sleep, and her mind couldn't think, when she tried to force it to think, all it ended up with was her head hurting, and her eyes starting to get out of focus.

Momo felt like crying. Shaking her head, she blinked back the fluid coming into her eyes, daring to fall down. _I will not cry!_ She fiercely thought to herself. Feeling pathetic and crying wasn't going to get her anywhere. Momo got up, her legs still slightly wobbly from her sudden movements.

She wasn't about to let this get to her, especially when she just started her journey! Her bones ached. The rain really soaked her thoroughly. Freezing cold and shaking, she started to walk down the endless street with slow perseverance.

Momo was sure that she had walked a good couple of miles. A rainbow began to form across the smoky gray skies, and the crimson-yellow hues began to light the sky. Streaks of purple-pink were painted among the crimson-yellow hues, and silver-white clouds began to line along the colorful floating canvas.

In my mind   
Everything we did was right   
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side   
How could I ever have been so blind?   
You give me something to sleep to   
Something to sleep to   
Something to sleep to at night

Momo picked up the pace. The moon was retiring and the sun was rising, which meant that everyone would start waking up, and she'd still be here in the city, which would make her escape useless.

Birds filled the air with song, and soon the opening of doors and people chattering could be heard. The cacophony of sliding doors and lights buzzing on alerted Momo to walk closer to the shadows of taller buildings and side paths.

The street was filled with people once the sun fully rose in the sky, and she blended into the crowds of people of that stampeded by.

Juli Mizrahi walked down the halls briskly, her heels making a soft tapping noise down the long hallway. She decided to wake Momo up herself for a change, and even made a special breakfast for her. She stopped as she got to the door, hesitatingly slightly, before turning the knob and pushing the door open. She gaped at what she saw.

You give me something to sleep to   
And all I know is   
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now

No presence of Momo, only a note lying quietly on the desk before her. She read it twice before adjusting to the situation. Her jaws clamped tightly, and she folded up the letter and set it her coat pocket before leaving the room, and walking towards her office room.

When she got there, she inaudibly stared out her window unmoving, until someone knocked on her door. She continued to stare out awkwardly until she comprehended the knock that was repeated against the door. Clearing her voice, she managed a, "Come in" before a top guard officer busted through the door.

"Have you seen Momo, 'mam?" Juli shook her head, thinking about Momo's wishes. "She's not here anymore, and all the guards outside have been amazingly slaughtered!" Juli's eyes widened as she heard this, and turned to face the man completely. "Do you want me to file a report to the police?"

"No," she replied hurriedly. "I'll do that, you just find out how many were slaughtered, and I'll take care of the rest." With that, he nodded and hurried out of the room. Frowning, she looked outside again, and saw a tiny figure with pink hair running through the crowd. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I trust you Momo, please be safe."

_In my mind   
Everything we did was right   
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side   
How could I ever have been so blind?   
You give me something to sleep to   
at night_

Momo continued through the crowd, all the while wishing her strawberry blonde hair didn't stand out as much while getting strange glances from the people she kept bumping into. It seemed like hours before she got though the crowd, and at each turn, it seemed like there were a million people stampeding in all directions, and it almost seemed like they were ubiquitous.

_In my mind   
Everything we did was right   
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side   
How could I ever have been so blind?   
You give me something to sleep to   
Something to sleep to   
Something to sleep to at night _

She was getting tired of running, and the people just seemed to swarm in. After awhile she stopped to take a breath. There was no way she could get out of here if this crowd kept multiplying! It was almost as if she was just running in place as everyone went passing through. It was mid-way through the afternoon, and she was stuck in traffic.

After catching her breath, she continued to run through for what seemed like endless minutes passing by, when suddenly, she saw an entrance door. She whispered a sigh of relief and ran towards it to get out of there. With much pushing and shoving, she got through to the other side, the big archway passing over her and she felt free, and ran into a forest clearing. Finally, she stopped after she was sure she was far away from the city.

Watching the sun start to go down, she looked around and saw a conveniently placed tiny house nearby. Going in, it was unoccupied, and most of the intricate designs on the wall were of carrots. It was an old-fashioned looking house, but she didn't mind. It felt pretty comfy. The house had a nice aura, was very warm, and on top of that, smelled like cinnamon. She didn't care to question or be curious about the house, she was just too tired from all the excitement, not to mention she was still a little wet from the rain, and felt pretty stiff. She plopped down on the floor and sat in a huddle near the wooden window.

_Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now   
Don't leave me now _

As the spectrum of reds, indigos, blues, pinks, and other hues of yellows and oranges left the sky, being replace by the dark navy-black blanket covered with beige white orbs filling the sky, Momo thought of Jr. Holding her bracelet, the only thing that made her feel connected to him, and she cherished it greatly, she remembered all the stories he told her, and how he would comfortingly hold her until she fell asleep.

He told her that the stars would be her constant reminder that he'd always be watching her and keeping her safe. That thought alone made he sleep peacefully, and she almost could've sworn she saw a shooting star flying by as she drifted off to the dream world.

_In my mind   
Everything we did was right   
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side   
How could I ever have been so blind?   
You give me something to sleep to   
Something to sleep to   
Something to sleep to at night_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

Wow! I updated! Lol! It's a slightly longer chapter! Heheh? Anyhow, school's been taking up much of my time, so if you're wondering what I've been doing for so long, here's the answer, the dreaded homework! I'll try to update sooner! If I don't, kill me at the end of my story! Lol! Hope I put the lyrics in all the right places…anyhow, please Read and Review! Until next time!

****

******Golden Shadow Fox- Teehee! Thanks again for reviewing me! I'm glad you're not going to stab me! Lol! I hope I didn't kill you with the really, really long wait for this chapter! You're the best!**

******Hannah-fdl- Coolness! Thank you for reviewing! Wow! I'm really glad it's unbelievable to you! ::feels special:: You're the greatest! Keep watching for Chapter 5!**

******Sailorjj07- Why, thank you! I'm glad you liked my story!**

******Amy/library girl.- Haha! Yeah right, you already can!**

******FinalAeon77-Okay, okay, okay!! ::salutes:: I'll try to make the wait for Chapter 5 not so long! Teehee!! I'm glad you like my fanfic!!! Thanks for reviewing me!**


	5. Sakura

OMG! I'm a BADDDDD person…lol! I haven't updated this in HOW long:runs away from reviewers: hehe? Don't kill me:gets on knees and begs: Song's called "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5! Wow! I actually didn't use a Michelle Branch song again! Lol!

* * *

**The Inevitable Chapter 5: Sakura**

The next day got Momo got up and stretched. A soft murmuring sound came from her lips, and she rubbed her eyes. The sun was already in its shining glory, and the sunlit room seemed to be brought to life with a new spectrum of color. Taking a piece of paper she eyed near the first cabinet she saw, she scribbled a quick letter of 'thanks' and signed her name on it in large, loopy letters.

Momo brushed herself off, fixed her hair, and walked to the door, taking one last fleeting glance over this savior of a house. Sighing contentedly once she had felt she had gotten a good look, she walked out and closed the door softly behind her. Looking out in the distance of green shrubbery and tall trees, she was amazed to see a clearing through the forest! Momo started running to the ever growing light. Everything seemed to blur now that she started running so fast.

_Run…run…run…run…run…_

Blurry shades of green passed her by, and the white light grew stronger.

_Beat…beat…beat…beat…beat…_

Her heart was beating faster and faster, and she could hardly contain her excitement.

_Bum…dadum….bum…dadum…bum…_

She was getting closer! The white halo in the green grew so large, it seemed to eat her up, and she heard the sounds of a busy city. Soon she burst through the forest to the light and to the city. Looking around anxiously she saw what looked like a newer version of A.W.G.S. in a rather large factory-type building.

There were all sorts, and they looked so much different! Momo walked up to one that was a slight shade of pink/red with some navy attached parts. Momo felt attached to it, and touched it, but much to her surprise, a loud sound disturbed the peace, and Momo threw herself behind a large crater and boxes to her right.

The large factory was partly a factory, and the other half was a launch pad. An orange shuttle landed making a screeching noise, and two familiar people came out. The first jump out and ran, and Momo's eyes widened when she saw who it was. _Jr._ He had seemed to get a new wardrobe also. Gaignun was not too far behind, although still wearing about the same attire from the last time she saw him.

Jr. seemed to look over at the direction where Momo was hiding, but when Momo tried to confirm it, he was gone. Momo looked back at the empty spot where Jr. was originally standing and a look of confusion swept over her face. She felt a tap at her shoulder. She froze, and suddenly the gray/blue floor seemed very, very interesting.

She slowly turned around, eyes still to the floor, and then she noticed the shoes of the person who 'found' her. Her eyes meekly started up, and she was caught in a sea of blue. Before she could respond, she was already caught in a warm hug.

"Jr.?" Her voice was mostly muffled because he was holding her too tightly.

"How are you, Momo? How you get here?" He let go to hear her reply.

"I'm…fine!" Momo was too excited to talk, after all, she traveled all this way just to see him, and here he was! Standing right in front of her! She didn't care if her heart wasn't real. She didn't care if any of her emotions weren't 'real'. As long as Jr. would be there to save her from this, it didn't matter.

"Well, come on! You must be tired! You look like you've been traveling for days!" Jr. motioned for her to follow him, and he walked towards the shuttle. Little did he know he was pretty much right on the dot about Momo's travels.

She breathed a sigh of relief, nodded, and followed, though it was getting hard to keep up with his long, quick strides. Jr. looked at Gaignun and then walked into the shuttle, and Momo gave a small smile to Gaignun, who gave a small upturn in his facial expression, and clearly, he was surprised. As quickly as it came, his expression faded away and his normal mono-tone expression came back.

Momo walked into the shuttle, and on the trip back to the hotel they were staying at, Momo had to answer all the questions Jr. seemed to be able to make up in just about 2 seconds. Momo hadn't thought she'd ever get tired from answering questions, but this just proved her wrong.

Once shown to the white ordinary bed she would be sleeping in, she fell asleep right before her head reached the pillow, and she barely remembered Jr. wishing her a good night's rest.

_Momo found herself in a green field. In front of her, a beautiful white house with a pretty landscape filled her view. There was a nice picket fence and a bench at the porch of the house. Momo came closer, and saw two people sitting on the bench._

_Were her eyes seeing things? It looked like Sakura and Jr. talking! Momo walked closer, and stood watching them silently. Their conversation lasted for a couple of minutes. It seemed like Sakura was asking Jr. something, and he turned away, his elbow propped up to his knee._

_Soon, however, Sakura said something else, and Jr. turned to her quickly, a smile forming on his face. Sakura looked very happy, said something else, and kissed his cheek._

_Momo's mouth started quivering, and had gotten very dry all of a sudden. Before she knew it, her vision was getting blurred, and wet big streams were rushing their ways down her face. She looked in horror at them, and covered her face to try and stop them, but they kept on persistently. Momo looked up to see Jr. turn to Sakura, and their faces getting closer and closer. She yelled a "NO!" and bit her lip, running in the opposite direction to the green field, while the sky, and scene before her seemed to break into a million pieces to the ground._

_Still, she kept on running, not able to stop, until finally her legs gave way, and she lay panting on the soft ground. Looking up, all she saw was darkness, and she stood up, shakily._

_"Jr.!" was all she could muster into saying, and after waiting, she understood that he wouldn't be coming to save her. "I'm…all alone…" Momo closed her eyes._

Momo woke up in the middle of the night, the moon and stars shining brightly through the hotel window. She was panting heavily, and remembering the dream, shook her head, taking a breath. She placed her feet on the cold floor and took light steps over to the bathroom. Switching the light on, she saw the dried trails of tears on her face, and looked down to the sink.

The rushing sound of water cleared her thoughts, and she washed her face, trying to forget about that horrible nightmare. Jr. couldn't have still loved Sakura, could he? She knew he knew her before…but still…

She shook away her thoughts, and took some toothpaste, deciding she might as well stay up since she wasn't about to attempt at sleep for the rest of the night…except now it was early morning. Changing quickly into her clothes, she eyed the clock and found it was now 5:00 a.m. Momo sat on her bed, and wondered what to do, when she heard a knock resounding on her door.

Momo opened it, and was surprised to see Jr. standing there, all ready to go. "Uh…I was hoping I wouldn't wake you! Guess I didn't!" Jr. tilted his head outside. "C'mon! I have something to show you!" Jr. ran out of the room, down the stairs, and the slamming of the door vibrated though-out the small hotel. Momo blinked, and following suit, except she closed the doors quietly behind her, and didn't run as fast.

Her eyes were greeted to the sounds of birds singing their morning songs. She glanced up at the serene sky, and starting walking around aimlessly, until she saw Jr.'s figure waiting for her to get there. She got into a run, and as soon as he saw her, he started to run in the direction of where-ever he trying to go, and Momo felt like she was running miles just to keep up with him.

They were going down old unused paths, as Momo could tell, because they hadn't met anyone so far on their 'journey' to the place Jr. planned to take her. Just about when Momo thought she was going to collapse if she were to run anymore, Jr. stopped suddenly, and Momo almost ran into him.

She walked over to the side, breathing heavily, leaning on her knees. "Where…are…we…" She took a breath and looked to the side at Jr. who seemed to be swallowed up in the scene he was looking at. She look out and gasped.

It was beautiful. It was rolling waves of blue-green rocking back and forth below them. They were standing on a cliff, and a wooden dock with boats were underneath them. The sun shone proudly and sprinkled the water with different shades of yellow and orange. Momo stood up straight and stared at the ocean in wonder. "Is it…real?"

"You betcha! Isn't it pretty?" Jr. smirked and looked at her, satisfied with the look of awe on her face. He sat down on the growing sprouts of green underneath him, and patted a spot for Momo to sit beside him. It's where I go when I need some alone time, it's a great place! Don't you think?" Jr. stared out into the sea, not really expecting an answer, and Momo didn't give him one. She didn't need to.

It seemed like they had stayed there hours on end, laughing and talking. It was now a daily routine for them everyday as weeks passed. Momo felt like she had gotten considerably closer to Jr. now, and was quite frankly, pretty happy. She loved to stay with him, and so far, he was the only one who seemed to make her feel wanted.

Not that she didn't miss her other friends, though. She still worried about Ziggy and Shion, especially, and everyone else. It was to her delight when one day, Gaignun had walked over to where Jr. and Momo were sitting during lunch, and announced that next month, Shion would be coming over for a visit!

Jr. grinned, and Momo clasped her hands in delight. She knew everyone must've been busy, so she was slightly disappointed that there was no news of anyone else, but maybe Shion would know! "Well, I can't wait for that visit, can you, Momo?" Momo grinned a reply back at Jr.'s remark. "Nope! I can't!"

Shion's visit was postponed. Again. It was the same thing that had happened over the next 2 months, and Momo had almost given up all hope of seeing her. Shion was always busy, and something new had come up. Not that Momo had blamed her. She could even see the dark circles appearing under Shion's eyes. Not enough sleep. Shion really needed a vacation soon.

What delighted Momo, however, was that Allen had finally gotten the courage to speak his mind out to Shion that one fateful day a few days after they had all landed on Second Miltia. Momo loved to hear the story over and over again when Shion e-mailed her.

_Shion was sitting at her desk, while her windows flashed white from the storm. The wind howled like crazy, and the rain sounded like big rocks falling repeatedly to the ground. The television was on, reporting on the storm and rain. _

_It all reminded her too much of Kevin's death… Shion couldn't take it. She burst into a fit of tears, and as soon as she did, someone knocked on her door. She hurriedly wiped all the tears away, and shakily responded, "I-I'm c-coming". She felt like such a baby. _

_She cried to sleep every night when no one could hear her, and she just couldn't stop herself from crying right now. But now was different. Now, someone would find her crying, and she would have to explain herself._

_She felt horrible. If anyone knew she was crying like this…she knew how everyone would worry, and it would only make her feel worse. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone. She just needed comfort. Shion forced a smile on her face and opened the door. It was Allen._

_Shion felt even worse. He was the one who worried constantly about her, and yet she brushed him off so many times, but yet he was still there for her. The first one to be there. Ever since Kevin died…_

_She shook away her thoughts and opened the door to let him in. "Hello, Allen! How are you? What brings you here?" Shion mustered up the best optimistic voice she could, and forced a smile upon her face, which was harder than she expected._

_"Shion…what's wrong?" Allen read her like a book, he could already tell she was torn inside._

_"N-nothing! What are you talking about…I-" before she could finish, Allen put a finger to her lips. _

_"Shhh…Shion…you know, it's okay to cry…" Allen looked at her, then looked to the ground, considering that he might have made himself look like an even bigger fool in front of her._

_She was speechless. How did he know! Allen looked back up at her with a pleading, sympathetic face, and she walked up to him, letting the tears fall. He was shocked that Shion had actually let him comfort her, and it took a second before he wrapped his arms around her. _

_She was so fragile in his arms. He felt if he held onto her too tightly, she would break into pieces, but yet, in battle, she was so strong. It was amazing. She was amazing. He felt her arms wrap around him tightly, and he kissed the top of her head._

_When she had stopped crying, and was cutely sniffling in his arms, he pushed away, though he didn't want to, and looked at her. "Shion, listen to me."_

_She innocently looked up at him, and waited for him to continue._

_"I…I know I'm being forward…maybe…but I need to tell you. It's been long enough already. I don't care if you don't feel the same way…okay, maybe I do care a little…but anyway, Shion…I, I want to be that person you can depend on. That person who'll be there for you when you need them. That person who'll comfort you, and be with you always. Shion, what I'm trying to say is I…I LOVE you, Shion."_

_Shion just looked at him. For all those years, she never noticed. How BLIND could she get! She understood now why he was always so nervous and caring for her. Here he was, now telling her he loved her. _

_Getting enough guts to tell it to her face. This time, however, he wouldn't be disappointed anymore. She wasn't going to brush him off. Now, she wouldn't be crying anymore at night. She had someone as wonderful as him to love her, and she was sure Kevin would approve. A smile appeared on her face. "I've been waiting for you to say that," and with that, she hugged him._

Every time Momo heard that story, her heart would melt. It was the sweetest thing that Allen could do! She was so proud of him! Momo hopped on her bed some more, then shifted under the blankets and fell asleep, with sweet dreams.

It was another regular Sunday morning, Momo opened her eyes slowly, the semi-darkened room lightened with shades of gray, and the window outside was a blur of darkened colors from the rain. It was beating down in heavy torrents, and Momo was slightly disappointed, after all, that probably meant that she wasn't going to be able to see Jr. that day.

Stretching her hands up to the ceiling, Momo let out a tiny yawn, let her feet out over the bed, and walked to the small closet to get dressed. Looking up into the organized shelves, she picked out her normal attire, but decided to forget the shoes (after all she was just going to stay in her room for the whole day) and beret (she kept the hair clips in).

There wasn't really anything for her to do, so she went back over to her bed and jumped on top of it, arms and legs sprawled out. Neatly tucking her arms under her head, she closed her eyes, deciding to take a cat nap.

There was a knock on the door, though Momo was too tired, and didn't hear it. "Momo? …Momo?" Jr. lifted an eyebrow, and opened the door slowly, then seeing no one, opened the door all the way, and looked around. His eyes scanned the dimmed room until he caught a glimpse of dark navy blue. He looked over, seeing the form of the sleeping Momo, and closed the door softly, his eyes concentrating on her.

Walking awkwardly to her back, he touched her lightly, and whispered, "Momo?" With that, Momo fidgeted after his touch, let out a tiny half-scream/choke, and jumped. Jr. watched her go up into the air, his mouth open in shock, but his eyes were dancing in amusement. He reached out and caught her in his arms, a grin forming on his face. "You okay? You practically jumped a couple of feet in the air! Literally!"

When he caught her, Momo had wrapped her arms around him to avoid crashing, and a slow blush crept onto her face. He wasn't wearing his trench this time. "U-uh, yes…" Momo looked down, staring at the position they were in. He had her legs pretty much chained there, so the only way Momo could really get down was if he let her down. "Uh…Jr.?"

"Huh?" Jr. looked at Momo for a second, then saw the problem. "Oh…right," and with that, he sat down on the bed, let her down gently beside him, and scratched the back of his head. He turned to face her again, apparently trying to explain himself.  
"I just came to check on you, you know."  
There was a second of a pause while Momo looked at him expectantly. Jr. then avoided her gaze and continued on.  
"I figured that you'd be bored here, so I thought…well maybe-"  
Jr. sighed, and looked down, getting very flushed at his inability to speak.  
"Dammit."  
Momo put a hand to her mouth and started to giggle at Jr. while he started getting frustrated at himself, and it showed. She looked away also, trying to stop herself from laughing, but she couldn't. Jr. tilted his head sideways to look at her, then seeing her expression, raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey…what's so funny?"  
He gave a puzzled look, and she giggled harder. Jr. pouted when she didn't answer, and gave a sarcastic huff. When Momo's laughter had ceased, she gave him a smile and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"  
"I dunno…maybe cards?" He got up and looked at her quizzically, then went over to grab some. Momo waited patiently on her bed, and scooted over to the far North side where her pillows were so Jr. could sit on the other side, and the cards could be placed in the middle. When he returned, he started to shuffle, the looked up at her, "What do you want to play? There's War, Poker, Slap Jack, -"  
"How about Speed?" Momo interrupted him, and looked up with enthusiastic eyes.

"Sure, okay…bet I could beat you!" Her said coolly, looking at the cards with a smirk.

"Nuh uh!" Momo shook her head, strands of hair falling in her face.

"Yup!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yup!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yup!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yup!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yup!"

This kept going on repeatedly, until they seemed to say it so much that it blended together, so Momo took a breath.

"Nuh uh…multiplied by googolplex to the googolplex power!"  
"…"  
"Teehee! I gotcha!" Momo grinned about to laugh again.  
"Yeah, but we'll see who the REAL winner is after this game!" With that, Jr. smirked, and playfully poked Momo.  
"Okay then!" Momo accepted, and they set up the board.

_Ten minutes later_

"I won!" Momo cheered and threw up her hands in delight.

"No way! That doesn't mean you won! That was only two games!" Jr. protested.

"You mean seven?"

"Whatever. Anyhow that's not enough! We need to play some more games!"

"Fine, but after 20, that's it, and we'll see who the winner is."

"Okay…I bet you I'll win!"

"Yeah right!"

_Ten MORE minutes later_

"I win!" Momo jumped up, flinging her arms around.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is!"

"That was like…15 games!"

"No…that was 20 games!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"I don't think it's fair." Jr. protested again, suddenly becoming quiet, and looked up at Momo.  
"Yes it is!" Momo said right back at him.

"No it's not." He said, coolly at her, and his eyes connected into hers sending shivers down her spine.

"What are you going to do about it?" Momo said, gulping.

"I'll make it fair." He replied calmly, and started to inch toward her on the bed.

"How…so?" Momo's voice dropped down to a whisper, and she gulped again, backing away, until she met the cold feel of the wall against her back.

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers, share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

He looked quite solemn when he approached her, and she closed her eyes, biting her lip, preparing for the worst. Jr. grinned, leaned over her ear, and whispered in a solemn voice, "Be afraid, be VERY afraid," then backed up and tickled her. Momo, of course not expecting this, jump up, very surprised, not to mention very vulnerable to his tickling, after all, her eyes were closed!

At her reaction, Jr. fell over to the other side of the bed, holding his side and laughing. "Y-you're s-so fun-ny, Momo!" Jr. just couldn't stop, while Momo gaped at him. She fumed, though she was about to start laughing too. "Jr.! That was mean!" Momo grabbed a pillow from behind her and hit him playfully with it, but hard. He stopped, catching his breath and looked at her. They had a major pillow fight after that, pillows and appearing all around the room, including up above them in the fan!

"Hey!" Jr. accused, then reached over to grab the pillow, jerking it from Momo's hands. He then hid it behind his back and started to tickle her again, while Momo dodged and appeared behind him, about to grab the pillow.

"Crap!" Jr. turned around just in time to hold out the pillow from her, and she reached for it, but Jr.'s other arm grabbed her waist and plopped her down beside him. Momo made a tiny squeak, and reached out her hands for the pillow, but couldn't get it because now Jr. moved the pillow to the opposite side of her, and he still had his arm around her waist to prevent her from moving from that spot. Not giving up, Momo reached over again, this time her upper body falling on top of his legs like a poor rag-doll, and she gave a kitty face, her arms outstretched uselessly, and he gave her a sympathetic smile, though his arm was still holding the pillow away.

She got back up, giving a cute kitty-blink, and rested her head on his shoulder nonchalantly. Jr. took the pillow at put it near her head, and Momo leaned into it, causing her to have to sling one of her arms around Jr.'s other shoulder to keep the pillow up.

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy,  
Living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you _

Once she did so, she closed her eyes and snuggled up, breathing deeply. Then after awhile, she was aware of Jr.'s sudden change in breathing, he was breathing very quickly, and his heartbeat was fast. Mildly concerned, she looked up at his face.

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

He seemed to be concentrated at a fixed point on the wall, and his eyes were a darker, deeper, richer shade of blue. Realizing that Momo was staring at him, he looked down, and gave her an apologetic smile.

_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends _

Relieved that he was okay, she smiled back at him, and was about to turn away, but Jr. caught her face, and she looked questionably back at him. Jr. just seemed to be entranced, and he caressed her face, while Momo looked innocently up at him, then placed her hand on top of his.

_You may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Oh, come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow, driving slow (all I need, all I see)  
Oh yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah (bones with me)  
I'm a flower in your hair  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

Just then, the fan turned on automatically, and white feathers gracefully floated down on them, they didn't notice the noise though, or really their surroundings. Momo closed her eyes, her hand still on Jr.'s, and her arm still on his shoulder, while Jr.'s hand was still on Momo's face, and his arm was still around her waist. He bent over slowly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

A flashback replayed quickly across Jr.'s mind, and he saw Sakura, earnestly asking him to please protect her sister and mother. Then himself, proclaiming an anxious and excited, "Yes!" Then of course, her kissing him quickly on the cheek, telling him she'd see him tomorrow, and Jr.'s flabbergasted reaction. He saw her playing the piano, then himself standing up beside her and playing the harmonica, both deeply in tune. Then, he saw her death, Sakura's lifeless body sprawled on the ground, and her expression-

"Ehg! Sakura…" Jr. murmured, opening his eyes quickly, pushing off of Momo and headed to the door, and opened it, and was about to head out the door, when he remembered Momo, who was staring at him with a troubled look on her face. Without turning towards her, he spoke softly, "I…I have to go, I'm sorry." with that, the door was slammed.

Momo looked at the door, her troubled expression turning into one of hurt, and she looked down at her hands, fiddling with them. The rain was pouring harder now, and she crept into her bed and pulled the blankets up, though she didn't sleep well, and continued to stare downward at the bed, all alone.

* * *

YES! Cheezy-ness at the end! Hehe! Weee….Shion had a moment with Allen! YAY! Lol! It's VERY cheesy, but right then, I was feeling cheesy, and that's how it came out. I feel like the Queen of Mushy Love Stories right now... Lol! That part is dedicated to Amy/LibraryGirl, ElvenGirlArwen, and VantheKeyofLain who I know love the Shion/Allen pairing! 

**Pale-Darkness**: **Thanks for the review! Yeah! I about died when Sakura showed up…but then I beat Xenosaga II and saw the ending…which had like, so many MOMO/Jr. ness that I was really a VERY VERY happy fangirl! Anyhow, I hope you don't kill me for updating so…slowly Keep reading for the next chappy!**


	6. Albedo

I'm on Spring Break now! This means I get to write more! YAY! Let's hope you guys didn't wait that long for this chapter anyway! It's the Albedo/Kirshwasser pairing you've all been waiting for! …OO Wow! I actually didn't use a song for this chapter! Lol! How awkward…but whatever! Kinda short chapter…but I'll try to make it up in the next! . Anyhow, on with the story!

* * *

**The Inevitable Chapter 6: Albedo******

There was a ringing noise that resounded in her head. It kept on steadily, as her mind raced through mental images of various light hues and patterns. Her mind felt like it did before, she had felt this sensation before…but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

It was far worse than pain…it was almost like someone was taking something out of her soul. It hurt so much…when would it stop? Why wouldn't it stop? The pain…she felt like she was being drawn to a pool of darkness, falling forever.

It wasn't long before she couldn't take it anymore, and she screamed, her eyes suddenly opening in a half-terror before they became blank in a stare. They were concentrated at the ceiling, her pupils filling in with a blackness.

With ragged breathing that lifted her chest up and down in a frequent pattern, her body started to shake uncontrollably. Gaining speed with each shake, it only started to slow down after each period of five minutes.

Once she completely stopped, she lay there lifelessly, while her mind raged on through the war of controlling herself. Her consciousness was getting weaker, and she knew someone was trying to take over her body, and she knew exactly who it was.

Her mind struggled on for control, she couldn't let it overcome her. She didn't want the blackness to consume her.

"No, please, stop!"

She grimaced, her body getting weaker and weaker from the struggle. This outside force was putting up quite a fight, and she could feel her body slowly losing control.

"Stop it!"

She tried again, her body weary, but her mind still actively trying to concentrate on gaining more power, but to no avail. She felt herself getting drowsy, her mind reeling in circles from the amount of energy she had exerted.

"STOP IT!"

It was about the last amount of energy she had to fight it. No doubt she knew they were planning this, to combat her while she was asleep, to take her off guard. After all, they were smart enough to know that her mental state was easily attackable during its resting period.

She felt herself rise up automatically, and start its slow process walking in a certain direction, where that was, she didn't know. Her sight functions had been taken over just recently, and they had cornered her.

Her own body was a prison, and there was no place she could go. She felt herself succumb to the black darkness that floated over her, and her mind finally gave a final, last command. _Emergency Shutdown._

_

* * *

_  
Albedo grinned maliciously, his eyes glowing in an intense violet that seemed to have the ability to pierce through a person. His grin turned into a smirk, and he held out his hand carelessly.

"I haven't heard from ma pê che nor Rubedo in awhile." A nearby Kirschwasser slowly got up, a sickening crack from the way it was wounded earlier resounding through the room.

She straightened herself up, and walked over to Albedo's outstretch hand, crossing through the jungle of corpses that were her sisters. She sat down beside him and clung to the chair, resting her fragile head on her hand, while her eyes flickered amber for a second, her silver lips opening, but no sound came from them.

"I think it's time for a little fun." Albedo grabbed the back of the Kirschwasser, raising her up and laying her on his lap, stroking her hair.

"Yes, my little Kirschwasser," he purred "I think it's time for a little visit." His shoulders shook violently as he went into a fit of insane laughter. The Kirschwasser's hand twitched slightly, reaching up to wrap her arms around Albedo's stomach, and she closed her eyes, contented.

Albedo ceased his laughter and looked down at the Kirschwasser, smirking, he leaned back into his chair, content. The other Kirschwasser near his feet crawled to him, wrapping their thin arms around his legs, while more still drew closer to him in a multitude. They were all around him, lying beside his chair and at his feet, and those who could still walk were clinging to his arms.

Albedo's eyes softened for a moment, before he started laughing yet again which sent the room ringing.

* * *

Jr. felt completely miserable after that day spent with Momo. He was sitting at the desk in his bedroom, his feet propped up on the smooth cherry wood. 

He brought a hand up to his head to massage it, clearly having a headache. "I'm _so_ smooth," he grumbled "What's wrong with me?" A mental vision of Momo crying after he left popped into his mind.

"Dammit!" Jr. yelled and brought his fist upon the desk, scattering pens, ink, and data from the desk onto the floor. He clenched his teeth, seeing a large dent form from the impact of the blow. "It was a cheap desk anyway," he added wryly, crossing his arms and watching the door.

He blinked at it a couple of times, though his mind was elsewhere. He quickly got up, slipping on his maroon trench, and walked to the door.

He was about to turn the knob when screams from the hallway alerted him. His hand jerked back, and his eyes narrowed. He opened the door quickly, and urgently ran across the polished hallways while people stampeded in all directions.

Jr. ran on faster, clenching his teeth even harder now. _"Please be okay, Momo, please, please, please!" _he chanted in his head. At an intersection he stopped, cupping his hand around his mouth to magnify his voice.

"All civilians report to the park area immediately! I repeat, all civilians report to the park area immediately! All staff and crew members secure you areas until I say otherwise!"

After announcing his order, Jr. ran to the wall and immediately turned on the emergency switch button. A map drew itself across the wall area and a section glowed brightly, showing a spot where massive energy was being emitted.

His eyes darted at the spot, and he examined closer to see that it was making its way to the Docking Area. Jr. set his jaw, turning to the direction of the Docking Area, determined to catch up to the culprit.

Jr. boarded the train, impatient to get to the Docking Area, his hand squeezing the metal bars so tightly that his knuckles turned white. This was not a good day for the redhead.

_"Jr. what's going on?"_ Gaignun asked. It still amazed Jr. even today of how Gaignun could keep his cool, and sound calm even through the most turbulent times.

_"Mysterious life force that's emitting massive amounts of energy that's causing havoc around anyone who comes near it. I'm about to corner it in the Docking Area,"_ Jr. responding hastily.

There was a ding from the train, and it crept to a stop. Jr. pushed his way out through the crowd that was packing in, and he ran out, his eyes filling in with the landscape of the orange shuttles. He scanned the room, taking in deep breathes, eyeing over each and every bench, all the plants decorated around…but saw nothing.

Deeply concerned, his eyes narrowed, and he slowly scanned the area again. He came back to the benches when he heard a light scraping noise to his right side. He turned quickly, pulling out his set of guns and aimed it right at the source of the sound.

He smirked, "I've got you now!" Then he turned to face them, his gun loaded and ready to shoot. When his eyes connected with theirs, his face faltered, taking in the familiar eyes. "M-momo?" Jr. croaked, his eyes growing wide.

She gave no response, and her soft pink hair feathered past Jr.'s gun, her eyes blank and cold, no longer the warm yellow-tint but now a dark, dull purple. Jr.'s hand shook at the connection of Momo's hair with his gun, and his hand released the gun, a loud clank echoing throughout the silent room.

Jr. felt his mouth become dry, and he stared at the person in front of him. She was still the same, yet, she was not the same. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His arm (still suspended in mid-air) reached over a few inches, and he caressed Momo's porcelain face, his eyes a swirling, dark, cerulean.

"Momo?" he questioned again, which was only faintly louder than the first time. She only seemed to respond after he did so, where she looked up quickly at him, not with her warm, caring eyes, but calculating ones. She blinked a few times, then her eyes began to glow brightly.

Jr. watched her, confused, until suddenly he found himself on the ground at the other end of the room. A stinging sensation crawled up his spine after being thrown to the wall. He winced, then looked up at Momo.

She locked eyes with him nonchalantly, with an expression of boredom, but then there was a flicker of gold, and Jr. could've sworn he saw her eyes soften, but then it was gone, and she turned away.

She made her way over to the shuttle, and Jr. inspected her. He noticed something about her walk was different…though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wasn't about to let her go by herself, though. He had a plan. He waited until she started to walk up the steps, then ran up and tackled her in the shuttle right when it took off.

Once the doors shut, Jr. quickly got off Momo, his face flushing with embarrassment. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Though Jr. did tackle Momo, she didn't respond, nor did she throw Jr. at a nearby wall, fortunately for Jr. She did, however, appear to ignore him throughout the whole trip, and wouldn't respond to any of his tricks…or at least _attempted_ to ignore him. 

"C'mon, Momo! At least smile! I know the real you is somewhere down there!" Jr. looked at her from all angles, bending over to catch a glimpse of her face, but she turned abruptly away, giving an annoyed sigh when he didn't leave her alone.

Jr. did all he could. He went in front of her and did a dance, pretending to grab a hat, put it on, and move along an invisible cane around. Momo just stared at him blankly, though there was a hint of laughter in her eyes.

He made weird faces, went cross-eyed, and even fell over in the attempt to dizzy himself while making airplane noises! Momo brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes growing wide, and a smile cracked. Jr. noticed this immediately, and walked to her and bent down, his piercing blue orbs gazing into hers earnestly.

Momo's eyes saddened, and she reached out to touch him, but then, conscious of what she was doing, quickly withdrew her hand, gasping, her eyes wide with fright, and covered her face, huddling, as if she was scared of Jr.

* * *

The Kirschwasser gasped at Jr., not knowing how to respond to his actions. Her eyes darted quickly back and forth, realizing just what she was about to do, and she tried to re-establish her coldness told Jr. Her hands grasped at the chair handles, her mouth becoming grim. Momo was stronger then she thought, when Jr. was involved. Momo's mind was slowly starting to awaken, and she turned to Albedo for help. 

Albedo looked nonchalantly at the Kirschwasser, then looked ahead, his eyes flickering with disgust. "How dare you touch my Kirschwasser, Rubedo," Albedo grinned, his eyes glowing brightly again into a deep shade of violet.

"Didn't anyone tell you to play with your own toys?" He raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson. Time for me to have a little fun," Albedo smirked.

* * *

Jr. was startled at Momo reaction, and started to back away. _"Did I do something to upset her?"_ he thought to himself, alarms starting off in his brain. He always hated doing something stupid that would cause Momo to be upset. He grimaced, walking over to Momo, touching her shoulder gently, and taking her hand. 

Momo jerked it away, looking up at him with hate. "I-I loathe you! S-stay away from me!" Momo choked out, getting up and pushing past him, going to the other side of the room. She clenched her fists and crossed her arms.

Jr. gulped, looking at the empty space Momo was sitting at a few seconds before her outburst. He didn't know what to say, he was pretty much stunned and hurt. _"S-she…hates me?"_ Jr.'s mouth slightly gaped open to take a breath. He gulped again, and slowly got up, not facing Momo. His heart was breaking into pieces, his throat closed up, and his mouth had suddenly become very dry. What did he do? He knew he with all his mistakes, he didn't deserve to have someone so pure, so kind hearted as Momo, but…now he was hated by the girl he….

Jr. clenched his fists, determined to say his next sentence clearly, and hopefully not choke up. "O-oh…okay, M-momo," Jr. unclenched one of his hands, rubbing his forehead. He was sounding so pathetic right now, it even got on his nerves! Why did he always freeze like this when he tried to talk to her?

"I mean, M-momo…I…" Jr. turned around, watching the petite figure in front of him. "Momo, I'm…" Jr. hung his head. Even if she never talked to him again, he could at least try to patch things up…one last time. It was his last chance, and knowing him, he'd probably blow it. Jr. sighed inwardly.

"I'm sorry, Momo." He said it. He looked up, his eyes filled with feeling and sorrow. He waited to see if Momo would do anything, but she just stood there, solid as a brick. Jr. looked back down, guessing that she wasn't going to forgive him. He sighed to himself, and sat down, leaning his head in his hands. Today was really, truly, not his day.

* * *

Jr. awoke to a feeling of cold digging into his body. Groaning, he glanced around the area, rubbing his eyes. _"What the…this place doesn't look familiar at all."_ Jr. became alert after his noticed this, and walked over to the door, with was already opened. _"Did someone hack into the shuttle's programming?"_ Jr. didn't have time to ponder this thought until he heard a creak from outside. 

Quickly hurrying to the door of the shuttle, he saw Momo walking down the corridor, and was about to turn a corner. Making sure his guns were loading, Jr. ran down the hallways, following Momo carefully.

He was getting weird signals from this place, and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to turn around, but he wasn't about to leave Momo even if his life depended on it, and whether she hated him or not.

The corridors were dimly lighted, and somehow, this place seemed familiar, yet somehow different. All the paths seemed to look exactly the same, and Jr. was starting to question exactly how Momo knew her way around, though now he was wondering if it was really her.

Momo was walking in a slightly tired way, and as they came nearer and nearer to their destination, she looked more like she was about to faint in any given moment, which worried Jr. to death.

He kept giving her glances, not like she really noticed right now, thankfully for Jr. He didn't want to give her another reason to hate him even more. She looked so tired…and with each passing minute he was growing anxious. At the way she was walking, she going to fall over if they kept at this rate.

He looked up, noticing her abrupt stop. There were rather large brass doors, its knobs of an onyx color, as well as its hinges. Momo waited patiently as the door opened automatically, as if it was waiting for her arrival.

Jr. eyed the doors suspiciously as Momo was walking through, and was about to walk through with her until the doors shut on him. "H-hey!" He yelled, banging with all his might at the doors, letting all the frustration he had from that day out. "Let me IN!" He slammed against the doors, and they opened, leaving him to tumble through. He got up, his eye twitching, and he brushed himself off. "Damn door!" he muttered. Looking up, his vision filled with the view of Albedo smirking down on him, and Momo standing before him, her legs getting weak.

She started to fall, and Albedo took her in his lap, stroking her hair. "So nice of you to come visit me, Rubedo," Albedo said cockily, adding a twinge of mockery. A Kirschwasser beside him gave him a look of pure hatred.

"Why you…!" Jr. took a step towards Albedo, who simply laughed.

"Why you…!" Albedo mocked.

"Grrrr!" Jr. clenched his fists. "If you don't give her back…I'll…!"

"You'll _what_, Rubedo?" Albedo was definitely enjoying this, smirking again, he ran his hand up and down Momo's leg. "Ah," he continued on, "Pê che has such smooth skin," Albedo grinned, seeing Jr.'s face become red with anger. "But I'm sure you've already found that out…" Albedo turned his attention to Momo, caressing her face.

Jr. clenched his guns, clearly appalled and disturbed by what Albedo was implying.

"Let her GO!" Jr. took out his guns, firing precise shots at Albedo's arm.

"O-ooh, I'm so scared." Albedo laughed insanely. "You've got to be kidding me, _Rubedo_."

"I said, let her GO…or else I-" Jr. grabbed the Kirschwasser who was unaware, pointing the gun straight to her head. Her eyes filled with fright, and she looked at Albedo with pleading eyes.

Jr. actually wasn't about to shoot the Kirschwasser at all, but as long as Albedo fell for it, he would try. Albedo stared at Jr., another grin forming on his face. He took Momo and licked her cheek slowly, seeing the horror on Jr.'s face, he smiled maliciously, and threw her over near Jr.'s feet.

Jr. let go of the Kirschwasser quickly, catching Momo right before she hit the ground. The Kirschwasser made its way quickly toward Albedo's updated E.S., while Albedo made his farewell statements to Jr.

"Hmph, all you do is come to spoil my fun, Rubedo. Really, learn to share." Albedo titled his head, and turned around. "Well, since you've spoiled my fun, there's no reason else for me to be here" Albedo calmly turned and walked into his E.S.

"Now just you wait a second, Albedo! Don't you run away from me!" Jr. cried out to Albedo's leaving E.S.

"Au contraire, Rubedo." With that, Albedo waved and his E.S. was flying out the door, while Jr. shielded himself from the strong winds of his E.S., and covered Momo.

"DAMN YOU, ALBEDO!" Jr. screamed at the shadow of what wasn't there anymore.

"Mmm…" Jr. felt a stirring in his arms, and saw Momo rubbing her eyes, and she took a small breath. He set her down, brushing the stray bangs from her face. Her amber eyes opened, and she looked groggily at Jr. "Hmm, uh? Jr.? What's…going on?" Momo gave another yawn, putting a hand up to her head, realizing there was no beret.

Too tired to care, Momo slowly got up, but as soon as she did, almost fell back down again. Momo sat down in annoyance. How did she get so tired, and how did she get this weak? All she remembered was being in her room before…then what happened? It was like there was a blank space in her brain…

She suddenly felt herself being picked up, and looked at Jr. He gave a half-smile at the ways before him, looking mostly tired. "Oh no, Jr.," she tried to squirm, but his grip was far too strong, even though he was tired. "It's okay, really it is--"she yawned, and Jr. started to walk.

"Just rest, okay? We'll be back soon" There was a weakness in his voice, even though he sounded cheerful. What happened before? Momo didn't know…but she did notice that he hadn't really looked at her at all.

"Jr…-" Momo began, but he quickly put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Rest!" He replied playfully, but it seemed like he was trying to hide something…

Momo shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pretended to fall asleep, though she was quite awake and had a heck of a lot of questions swarming in her mind. What could've happened?

* * *

Oi! Momo can't remember anything! Jr.'s still hurt over what "Momo" said! I'm sugar-hyper over brownies, and now they're all gone! Will the drama never cease? Lol! Anyhow, a special thank you to all my reviewers who have patiently waited for each chapter to come out! You guys are the best! Stayed tuned for the next chapter! 

**KOS-MOS rox- Uhm, I think I feel very loved! Lol! Love yas too! You're really cool! Keep watching for chapter 7! Thanks for the review!**

**Angstling- Hehe! Yeah! When I saw that I was throwing stuff at my screen…I seriously had a temper tantrum! Awww! I'm so glad you like this fic! Also, another big thank you for taking the time to print out this chapter for her! Tell her I'm so happy she continues to enjoy it! You guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing!**

****

**Chocolatemakesmehyper- Hehe! I'll definitely do all of that! Thanks for the review! BTW, chocolate makes me hyper too! YAY!**

****

**Sophie Amundsen-Uhm, I'm glad you like my fan fiction, even though you don't like my pen name? Erm, I kind of meant for it to be spelled that way…but whatever! I'm glad you reviewed!**

****

**Rio-Hehe! Thanks for reviewing me! I'm glad you think it's cute! Watch out for chapter 7!**

****

**!NeoChick!- Lol! YEP! I love MOMO/Jr.! Yeah, I got really…erm…how should I put this…I was pretty much throwing stuff at my screen when I saw that Sakura/Jr. moment! Hehe! Nothing like a fanfic to cool you down! Thank you so much for the review!**

****

**Kbkyle- Haha! I knew that someday I'd meet a fellow Michelle Branch lover! Lol! WOW! That's really odd, but it's really cool, too! Hehe! I'm glad so many think my fic is cute:nods: Makes me feel special! Anyhow, I'm glad you reviewed! Thanks so much!**


End file.
